Tony's God
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Thor god of thunder and Tony Stark iron man, both oblivious to each other's feelings until tony is attacked and almost raped by a business partner. Slash, Tony/Thor, bottomtony/topthor, rated m for later chapters, attempted rape. Please R&R, thank you. Beta-ed by bladerchickoo1.


TONY'S GOD

* * *

okay here is my first avengers stoy it is a thor/tony so deal with it, it will probably be 1-3 chapters depending on the readers response. so please R&R. thank you my awsome readers

* * *

 **betaed by the wonderful, magnificent, extrordinary _bladerchickoo1._**

* * *

Thor walked, his head slightly downcast, as he pondered his feelings for the man of iron.

It confused Thor as to why the man of iron invoked such feelings in him; of that of a maiden. Well, not a maiden, maidens were usually not very well trained to fly a suit made of metal. It didn't make any sense to him, he was the heir of Asgard, he was supposed to settle down with a fair Asguardian maiden and have plenty of children to keep the family line intact.

He sighed as he realized that he just couldn't do that, he wasn't going to do that, no matter how many times his father had told him to. He was too in love with Tony to do that. If only he knew how to tell the Avenger, but Thor never did emotions all that well, and he didn't even know if the man of iron was… what is it called, gay?

He continued walking towards his room and tried to expel the lingering thoughts of Tony that were plastered in his mind.

Thor stopped in his tracks and ducked behind an oddly placed table (obviously, Peppers doing) when he heard rustling from down the hallway.

"Stop struggling," a voice venomously hissed.

No, Thor though, this was one of the most punishable crimes in Asgard. The offender was always put to death, and it was happening 15 feet away from him.

He took a moment to make sure the situation was non-consensual and not just a weird kink. Tony had said that sometimes couples do it to make their sex lives more exiting.

The sobbing became louder as he heard shuffling, his hiding spot blocking the view.

"N… no please, please, don't do this," a voice said, clearly sobbing and gasping for breath.

It didn't take Thor long to recognize the person's voice, it was Tony's.

He stopped thinking as he jumped out from his spot. He ran at the person who had forced Tony to his knees and was hovering over him.

He slammed his fist into the disgusting mortal man's face, causing the person to stumble backwards.

"Don't you see I'm trying to teach my bitch a lesson," the man hissed, too busy clutching a split lip to see who came to Stark's defense.

Thor grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, lifting him up with ease he slammed him into the wall. "If you ever talk about Tony that way again you will learn exactly why I helped win the New York battle," Thor hissed.

The man who looked like he was in his mid-forties, doesn't respond, only trembled causing his whole body to vibrate against the wall.

"Do you understand?!" He roared, pulling him off the wall only to slam him against it again. It was even harder than the last, making his head hit the back of the wall; which caused the man to flinch and gasp in pain.

Finally, the sound of light sobbing broke through the Lightning God's rage filled daze.

Thor gave one final hit to the man, causing him to clutch his now broken nose. "You are the most disgusting mortal I have ever laid eyes on," he spat, dropping the man. Thor took a sick sort of pleasure from seeing the pure fear in his eyes, and watching him scramble away, a trail of blood behind him.

Tony sobbed louder, pulling his knees to his chest and clutching them together like a lifeline.

Tony was, well, Tony was a closeted gay. Only a few people who he had hooked up with knew and they signed a contract that swore them to secrecy.

He knew that he was good looking. His black hair, contrasted with his pale skin, assured that. It also didn't help that Tony preferred to bottom. When Tony was engaging in sexual activities with his partner for the night he like them to take charge, to take care of him, to make the decisions for him. So, someone must have leaked that information to the person who attacked him, Mr. Joans, CEO of Condwin Steel Manufacturer.

Don't get him wrong, he sometimes liked rough sex, and maybe even being spanked, but he's not into all the complicated BDSM stuff.

His mind kept replaying being attacked. After excusing himself and leaving Mr. Joans with Pepper, Tony found himself walking to his room to grab one of his plans for the new steel arrows for Clint. He needed to show them to the CEO, so he could order the mold and get on with the production process.

He heard heavy footsteps behind him but thought nothing of it, thinking it was just Thor whose room was beside his own.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his waist keeping him locked in his spot. "Mr. Stark how rude of you to leave and not offer me to come with you," a deep unpleasant voice whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry Tony, you can make it up to me, you'll look so pretty on your knees for me," Mr. Joans whispered huskily.

Tony froze not knowing what to do, but he quickly tried to get away, knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well if the way the older man was looking at him was anything to go by.

His flaying arms were quickly restrained and he was brought into a bruising kiss that he tried to fight. A tongue pushed passed his lips even with all his efforts, and he felt the first tears swell up in the corner of his eyes of what he knew was going to be many.

His tongue was caressed and mouth probed by the CEO's, Tony knew that it would only anger the man if he bit his tongue. He restrained himself feeling more and more violated as the forced kiss went on.

Finally, his mouth was released and he took in gulps of air hoping that he would be able to get away from this somehow.

Tony tried to fight against the strong arms holding him in place, but to no avail, he was not moving regardless of how hard he tried.

Tears, lots of them, were covering the young engineers face as he sobbed pathetically. If anyone was to ask why he was crying he'd say to gain sympathy from his attacker, but that wasn't true, he was actually scared. He was more scared than he'd ever been in his entire life. Even when he had redirected a nuke away from New York City, and he hoped someone would help him before he was raped or forced to do a sexual act against his will. However, knowing his luck that will not be the case, he could only hope.

It didn't take that long for him to be pushed onto his knees, a position he usually enjoys, but not when it's against his will. Tony sobbed louder and his pleading became more and more vocal, right when his attacker went to unzip his zipper, a blur tackled the man in front of him to the ground. Tony fell to the ground with a relieved sigh that was barely heard above his still erratic sobbing.

Tony let out an embarrassingly loud squeak when he felt himself being lifted up by a pair of large arms, that surprisingly made him feel safe. It confused him, considering the previous hands that had touched him had probably been going to rape him.

"Shhh..." He heard a soothing voice whisper in his ear.

"Thor," Tony said shifting in his lap.

"Tony," Thor responded with a sigh, as he wiped away the tears that were streaming down Tony's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tony repeated, clenching Thor's shirt in his hands, and resting his head on the strong chest before him.

"It's okay Tony, you're safe now," Thor said, rubbing soothing circles on Tony's back.

Thor gave Tony a small smile when he saw Tony look up at him from under long lashes.

"Let's get you to bed, it's been a long night," Thor said, picking Tony up and cradling him to his chest.

"Hey, warning next time big guy," Tony joked, hitting Thor's chest lightly and giggling at the affronted look that the Asgardian gave him.

Tony wrapped his legs around the bigger man's waist and locked his arms around Thor's neck, finding a comfortable spot on Avenger's shoulder. Suddenly, Tony is overwhelmed by waves of exhaustion.

"You make me feel safe, you saved me, and you smell nice. This is why I've had a crush on you, did you know that? You're big and strong and you protect me. Oops forget I said that," Tony spoke, in a tired ramble, barely able to stay awake any longer.

Thor let a small smile bloom across his features, extremely happy to know his feelings are mutual but not ready to say something about it when Tony was this tired.

"Shhh, Tony we're here, I'm just going to lay you on your bed so can sleep."

"Hmmm… " is the only response that Thor received, and he let out a small chuckle as he sat Tony on his giant bed.

Thor placed Tony under the covers, "Good night beautiful," he whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead.

When he rose to leave, he felt a soft hand latch onto his own, "No, please stay, I don't want to be alone," Tony quietly requested, in a scared voice as he rolled over to make room for the God of Thunder.

Thor couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes tony gave him, and realized it would be better if he stayed. Who knew what a scared Tony would dream about.

"Okay, fine you win, I'm coming," Thor gave in, removing his shirt and climbing into bed.

"Hmm," Tony hummed lifting his arms, "Take off mine too."

Thor traced the bottom of the shirt with his fingers and slowly pulled it over the younger Avenger's chest, revealing creamy white skin over defined muscles that Thor suddenly wanted to trace with his tongue. He refrained from doing so knowing that now was not the time.

When the shirt went over Tony's arms the engineer went limp falling back onto the comfortable bed with a breathless giggle.

"Hmm," Tony hummed, grabbed Thor's hand and dragged him down to lay beside him.

Thor laid there facing him, far enough to not touch but close enough to be tempted. Tony gave an annoyed huff and scooted closer to the god, clearly enjoying the presence of another body. Tony buried his face in the ridge of Thor's neck and curled into the warm body in front of him.

"Night Pop-Tarts," tony breathed into Thor's neck, slightly grinning as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Tony the things you do to me," Thor sighed as he followed Tony into the sandman's realm.

Thor woke up to a terrified screen coming from across the bed.

"No, no, SOMEONE HELP!" Tony's terrified screams caused Thor to quickly pull him onto his lap and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

"Tony it's okay you're in your room, with me, Thor."

"Thor?" Tony cried, gripping Thor's shirt tighter, neither of them knowing how it got there in the first place.

"Yes. Tony it's me."

"Thank god," Tony mumbled, resting his chin on Thor's exposed shoulder.

"Wait, why are we half naked," the smaller of the two asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course, you wouldn't remember, you asked me to take your shirt off right before you fell asleep."

"Oh," tony said, blushing an even darker shade of red than Thor has never seen on Tony's face before.

"What else did I say last night?"

"Well there was the part that you said I make you feel safe, oh and the part where you said you had a crush on me."

Thor laughed at Tony's mortified face and quickly soothed him by running his hand over Tony's hair, and enjoying how he can make the man of iron melt at just the simplest touch.

"How did you react to… the whole crush part?" The blushing man asked, while fiddling with the bottom of Thor's shirt. Almost, as if afraid of the reaction that he's about to receive.

"Well..." Thor drawled, "First, I wondered if what you said was the truth, and then I realized you're Tony Stark, and you ramble about random things that you believe are true when you are sleep deprived. Second, I was wondering how I should ask you out or even if I should ask you out after the whole… thing that happened yesterday, since I return your feelings."

"Y-you like me back," said Tony, in a voice that sounded almost disbelieving.

"Well ya Tony, have you seen how adorably hot you are?"

Tony scrunched his nose, still too stunned to believe what Thor was saying was true.

"B-but I'm tainted."

"NO!" Thor declared fiercely, "You are not tainted, nothing that man told you was true,"

"I don't understand," Tony said meekly, "You're straight."

"Tony I deeply care for you and would love to be in, what do you mortals call it, a... relationship."

"Really," Tony said, hope lighting his features that were clearly visible thanks to the early morning sun shining through the walls made of windows.

"Really, but only if you're ready."

"Then what are we waiting for," was the only warning that Thor received before Tony's other hand gripped his collar and pulled him into a hesitant kiss.

Thor quickly took control of the kiss and steadied Tony by putting his hands on Tony's hips. His tongue against Tony's bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which the Avenger quickly granted by opening his mouth and allowing the Asgardian to probe his mouth.

Enjoying the older man take control of the kiss Tony found himself moaning embarrassingly loud. Tony slowly slipped his hands under Thor's shirt, to caress the chest of the God of Thunder.

When Thor felt the hands cares his chest he pulled away from the kiss, which caused Tony to let out a squeak of protest, and Thor quickly silenced with a chaste kiss.

The older Avenger grabbed Tony's wrists and pulled the hands from under his shirt. Tony gave him a bewildered look from stopping the kiss and Tony's groping.

"Tony, before we engage in any sexual activity I would prefer that I take you out on a date."

"A date? Seriously."

"Yes Tony, I won't be just a fling, I want to be in a seriousness relationship with you."

Tony looked up happiness shining through his features.

"I would like a serious relationship too, and a date sounds wonderful."


End file.
